


Instinct animal

by Swiny



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Episode, Bestiality, Doctor Who References, M/M, Non-Consensual, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex in a TARDIS, cheetah master!, post-episode: s20e13 survival
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiny/pseuds/Swiny
Summary: Le Doctor n’est pas rentré seul de la planète des Cheetah. Et aujourd’hui, il doit créer un remède pour le maître. Le seul problème ? C’est que le virus semble évoluer bien plus vite que prévu et que le remède ne sera pas prêt avant le lendemain matin.





	Instinct animal

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement:  
> L'univers, les personnages, le comics, le programme, etc. de "Doctor Who" que ce soit de 2005 ou de 1963 ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à la BBC et à ses auteurs respectifs. Je ne me fais absolument aucun gain sur cette histoire. Je suis juste une fan classique qui réalise une fanfiction sur ce merveilleux univers qu'est "Doctor Who".

POV Doctor

Le Doctor avait été pratiquement sûr que la dose de drogue qu'il avait donnée au maître était plus que suffisante pour le maintenir endormi pendant l'intégralité du temps de préparation du remède. Il se rappelait distinctement avoir effectué toutes les analyses et avoir vérifié 3 fois chacune des données disponibles pour être sûr que la dose le maintiendrait endormi.

Apparemment, il avait eu tort. Et si cela lui aurait plus dans certaines obscures régénérations, dans celle-ci, il détestait être surpris et avoir tord.

Il ne s'était pas tout de suite aperçu que la chambre zéro n'avait plus son invité en son sein. Le Doctor blâmait essentiellement la complexité de la préparation du remède pour ce manque cruel d'attention de sa part sur son invité. Il faut dire qu'entre les divers mixtures à la fois naturels et chimiques qu'il avait dû préparer en fonction des analyses du virus Cheetah, il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour lui jusqu'à présent. Et encore moins pour surveiller son prisonnier/invité. Sans compter qu'il avait drogué ledit invité avec une double dose, histoire d'être sûr que celui-ci ne se réveillerait pas avant que le remède ne soit prêt… Et qu'en plus de toutes ces précautions, il avait bien verrouillé la chambre zéro derrière lui et avait demandé à son Tardis d'instaurer un système de capteurs près de la porte en cas de piratage.

Apparemment, l'univers aimait toujours autant se moquer de lui puisque la chambre zéro avait été vide de toute présence vivante dès qu'il avait eu un peu de temps pour vérifier son ami. Un ami qui avait tendance à voler son Tardis… Le même ami qui avait pris la sale habitude de vouloir le tuer quand il ne voulait pas de l'aider du Doctor pour le sauver d'un de ses plans diaboliques qui avaient mal fini. Le même ami qui avait actuellement un virus le transformant lentement mais sûrement en animal avec tous les instincts qui allaient avec, dont la fameuse chasse… Et tout cela, alors qu'il n'y avait actuellement qu'une seule proie disponible dans le vaisseau, c'est-à-dire : Lui.

Si le Doctor devait tout résumé en une ligne, il dirait simplement qu'il passait une très mauvaise journée. Voir une très mauvaise année de manière générale. Mais tout cela n'avait rien de nouveau. Ce qui était nouveau en revanche, c'était que la maître n'avait encore rien mis en place pour dérouter le Doctor, s'enfuir ou encore s'emparer de son Tardis. D'ordinaire, le maître aurait déjà couvert ces arrières depuis longtemps ou se serait assurer de poser au moins un piège pour éviter que le Doctor ne l'arrête… Mais, à la place, il n'y tout simplement avait rien. Et ce « rien », le Doctor s'en méfiait comme la peste. Ce « rien » lui avait déjà coûté quelques régénérations un peu trop impulsives dans le passé et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de refaire la même erreur.

Le maître devait avoir fait quelque chose… Même si ce n'était que pour s'occuper pendant quelques heures. Le maître, contrairement aux apparences, ne tenait jamais très longtemps en place. Et la seule chose capable de rendre son plus vieil ami patient s'était un plan en cours ou l'idée que l'un de ces ennemis allait tomber dans un de ces plans ou pièges minutieusement préparés.

Pourtant, après avoir fouillé calmement presque tout le Tardis en restant bien sur ses gardes, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Pas de dispositifs créer à la va-vite, pas de portes autrefois fermées et maintenant déverrouillées, pas de solutions chimiques quelconques, pas de garde-robe ravagée. Non, on aurait presque dit pendant une seconde que le maître n'était même pas à bord du vaisseau, ce qui était impossible puisque le Tardis lui avait confirmé à de multiples reprises que son ami malade était toujours à bord.

A pas de loup, le Doctor se rapprochait de l'une des dernières pièces qu'il n'avait pas encore visité : la cuisine. Très lentement, en maintenant son parapluie dans une position défensive, il rentra dans la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec un maître parfaitement éveillé et en train de manger de la viande cru venant tout droit de sa réserve.

-Maître. L'appela-t-il doucement en essayant de ne pas provoquer de réaction violente de la part de son ami.

L'autre seigneur du temps ne daigna même pas lui accorder son attention. Il était apparemment beaucoup trop occupé à déchiqueté le steak avec ces crocs récemment acquis pour penser de manière rationnelle et intelligente. Il suffisait de lui voir ainsi sur le sol en train de se rassasier près d'autres carcasses autrefois couvertes de viande rouge et saignante pour se rendre compte que le virus avait progressé bien plus vite que prévu. A ce stade, son ami aurait dû toujours pouvoir penser comme un humain normal en termes d'intelligence. Cela inquiétait le Doctor et le rassurait de manière paradoxale.

-Maître. Réessaya-t-il une fois de plus en s'approchant doucement de son ami.

Le regard méfiant qui le fixait n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau pour le Doctor. En revanche, l'iris complètement jaune et la lueur presque animal qui sillonnait la pupille faisait peine à voir. Trop lentement, le maître mis le reste de viande près des autres carcasses comme pour dire qu'il allait l'écouter mais que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il allait l'attaquer.

-Viens, on rentre dans la chambre zéro, tu dois te reposer. Dit-il toujours aussi calmement en essayant de masquer un maximum d'émotion dans sa voix.

Le maître pencha doucement la tête sur le côté droit comme s'il était intrigué par ce qu'il venait de dire et le Doctor soupira. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, le maître était devenu beaucoup plus animal que prévu.

Bien que l'autre seigneur du temps restait très méfiant, il finit quand même par le suivre jusqu'à la pièce en question. Et lorsque le maître resta tranquillement dans la pièce sans s'offusquer davantage, le Doctor trouva cela louche. Peut-être que c'était un signe de bonne volonté du maître mais il en doutait sincèrement. Après tout, le maître avait tenté de le tuer quelques heures plus tôt sur cette fichue planète alors qu'il était encore partiellement rationnel. Alors, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore attaqué ou même réagit à son enfermement dans la chambre zéro ? Quelque chose devait se passer mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi et cela l'irritait un tantinet.

D'un point de vue général, il ne dirait pas que sa régénération le rendait plus paranoïaque que d'habitude ou qu'il était devenu un maniaque de contrôle mais il détestait ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce qu'il se passait autours de lui dans des situations aussi dangereuses que celle-ci. Cela s'était toujours fini mal quand il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et il n'était pas vraiment un pensif aussi rapide que sa cinquième régénération ainsi que d'autres. Cette régénération l'avait rendu plus planificateur qu'improvisateur. Et ne pas pouvoir prédire les mouvements de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose le rendait mal à l'aise.

[-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares maître ?] Se demanda-t-il encore une fois en essayant vainement d'analyser la situation dans tous les sens possibles.

[-Peut-être que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil.] Finit par se dire le Doctor alors qu'il sentait une très légère fatigue obscurcir légèrement son esprit comme un doux voile.

Ce n'est pas comme si les seigneurs du temps avaient besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. En général, une heure suffisait pour recharger leur énergie, pas plus, pas moins. Il pouvait bien se permettre de perdre une heure après avoir passer presque 3 jours sans sommeil à voyager avec Ace.

Sans plus attendre, le seigneur du temps se dirigea dans sa chambre et se changea avant de s'installer dans son lit. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, le remède pour la maladie du maître devait être prêt d'ici 7 longues heures de patience sous des rayons alpha. Cela lui laisserait donc 6 heures supplémentaire à attendre une fois réveillé. C'était faisable.

Le Doctor remua un peu dans son lit pour trouver une meilleure position de sommeil. Une fois qu'il avait trouvé, selon lui, la position idéale, il se mit à imaginer tous ce qu'il devrait faire une fois qu'il se réveillerait et tous les plans d'actions qui s'offraient à lui en ce qui concerne le maître. Et très lentement, sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à s'endormir paisiblement.

POV Master

L'ennui était à son comble. Le maître n'avait tout simplement rien à faire dans cette endroit vide. Rien à chasser, rien avec lequel s'amuser et il avait déjà dormi suffisamment pour se tenir éveiller. Il avait eu faim plus tôt mais grâce à ses sens, il avait pu identifier où se trouvait le gibier afin de se nourrir. C'était également grâce à cela qu'il avait rencontré l'autre. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué s'il devait être honnête. Il pensait juste que c'était une autre proie égarée qui était passé par là par malchance mais quand la créature étrange s'était approché de lui plutôt que de fuir ou de l'attaquer avec l'énergie du désespoir, cela l'avait intrigué. Cela l'avait rendu curieux au point qu'il avait suivi la créature au pelage d'un brun légèrement plus clair que le sien.

Et le voilà, à s'ennuyer. Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien à explorer, rien à chasser. Cette grotte était aussi vide que les autres. Il se demandait brièvement où était passé l'autre créature. Elle avait été amusante à regarder et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son odeur rassurante qui sentait comme la maison. Pour une raison étrange, son esprit avait immédiatement évoqué des champs rouges sangs comme si quelqu'un avait chassé au point que le sang avait baigné sur l'herbe. Il se souvenait également d'une créature comme lui mais plus jeune qui courrait comme s'il poursuivait ou fuyait quelque chose.

Cela lui avait manqué même s'il n'avait pas reconnu l'endroit ou la créature qui chassait visiblement avec lui…

Vainement, le maître essaya vaguement de se rappeler l'odeur pour se souvenir une fois de plus du lieu mais rien à faire, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à la saisir. Elle avait été trop diffuse et il n'avait pas été assez prêt de la créature pour avoir eu une bonne bouffée. Avec une certaine frénésie qui empirait à mesure que son ennui s'amplifiait, il se mit à chercher la créature qui l'avait amené dans cette grotte. Avec ses sens accrus, cela n'avait pas été trop difficile mais cela l'avait frustré d'avoir pris tant de temps à la retrouver. On aurait presque dit que la créature avait cherché à se cacher de lui comme une vulgaire proie prise dans une chasse.

L'idée simple que quelqu'un ait pu chasser la créature à sa place avait réussi à le faire grogner. Finalement, il réussit à retrouver la créature. Elle était allongée sur son propre territoire sur d'étrange fourrure qui semblait incroyablement douce. Le maître prit une bonne bouffée de l'odeur plus que présente de celle-ci et il ne put s'empêcher de ronronner quand il revit la scène de chasse plus tôt avec quelques menus détails de plus : deux soleils impitoyables, des arbres aux feuilles argentés, deux battements de cœur accélérés par l'excitation de ce qui ressemblait à une bonne chasse…

Le maître se rapprocha doucement en prenant bien garde à prendre un peu plus du parfum de la créature à chaque pas qu'il faisait. La créature, quand à elle, ne bougeait pas et semblait inconsciente de sa présence. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le maître sentit une énorme impatience à voir la créature éveillé mais il n'en fit rien. Malgré sa lenteur attentive, il finit par se glisser malgré lui dans le lit de la créature qui dormait à poing fermé. Il se mit aussitôt à chercher l'endroit où le parfum émanait le plus et fini presque par ronronner devant l'odeur si alléchante et familière près du cou de la créature. La créature sentait bon, si bon…

Le maître finit par se blottir le plus près possible de la créature et passa ces bras autours du ventre de la créature afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Ce serait dommage qu'une telle odeur s'en aille aussi vite…

POV Doctor

Ce fut une langue râpeuse et humide associé à une chaleur un peu trop abondante qui réveilla malgré lui le Doctor. Normalement, il serait déjà tomber du lit devant une telle association sans le moindre souvenir d'avoir amener quelqu'un avec lui mais une paire de bras couvert de tissus noirs l'avait maintenu fortement en place. Et ce fut la force de son capteur et la reconnaissance du bout de tissus qui lui permit immédiatement de reconnaître son agresseur.

-Maître. Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire incrédule en entendant un ronronnement bien trop proche à son goût.

A sa plus grande stupéfaction, il sentit le maître se frotter contre lui pendant qu'il lui léchait tranquillement le cou. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps son ami était là mais il pouvait clairement sentir que celui-ci avait un petit problème en dessous de la taille. Et le Doctor était sûr à 200% que dans son état normal, le maître ne se serait jamais blotti contre le Doctor et n'aurait jamais été excité ou même tenté de lui lécher le cou.

\- Maître, lâche-moi. Demanda-t-il avec un ton ferme mais poli. En espérant vivement que cela fonctionne.

A sa plus grande joie, le maître se stoppa pendant une seconde et relâcha sa prise ferme au niveau des bras qui le maintenait jusqu'alors comme un étau. Le Doctor se dégagea assez rapidement du maître et eut le temps de se mettre debout mais avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire 3 pas à l'écart du lit, le maître ayant remarqué la manœuvre d'évasion bondi en quatrième vitesse sur lui avant qu'il n'ait même pu penser à atteindre la porte.

[-Génial, tout simplement génial…] Pensa sarcastiquement le Doctor en étant couché sur le sol avec l'entièreté du maître sur lui pour le maintenir cette fois.

Et il y avait encore un peu moins de 6 heures avant que le remède ne soit prêt. C'était officiel, l'univers le détestait.

-Maître, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es dans mon espace vitale, ma bulle privé, mon… Bref ! Tu es beaucoup trop prêt. Et je ne crois pas que, dans ton état, tu remarques à quel point ceci est anormal.

Pendant une brève seconde, le Doctor crut que le maître l'avait compris et allait s'écarter mais à la place, il le vit renifler un autre endroit bien plus éloigné que la bouche et qui (pour sa plus grande mortification) avait été sérieusement mal réprimé avec la séance de frottage que le maître avait dû faire pendant un bon moment durant son sommeil.

-Maître, si tu fais ça, je te jure que je… Eut-il le temps de dire avant de se raidir aussitôt en sentant la langue du maître lécher l'endroit particulièrement privé à moitié dressé.

Le maître ne semblait même pas remarqué à quel point ces actions étaient tous sauf innocentes. On aurait presque dit à la manière dont ses yeux se fermaient brièvement entre deux léchages qu'il était dans une autre période spatio-temporel. C'était affreusement perturbant mais le Doctor ne resta pas confus par les actions de son ami très longtemps et choisit un de ces moments pensifs pour le frapper en pleine poire afin de mieux se dégager.

Sans grande surprise, les crocs du maître furent immédiatement affiché devant l'action mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, non seulement cela ne lui permit pas de se dégager mais en plus, sa prise semblait s'être resserrer à un point presque douloureux.

[-Décidément de mieux en mieux Doctor.] Se moqua-t-il mentalement de lui-même pour l'action stupide.

Pendant quelques secondes, le maître s'arrêta simplement de grogner et lui montrer les dents pour le regarder avec un air intrigué dans ces yeux jaunes. On aurait presque dit qu'il semblait réfléchir à un problème particulièrement difficile. Puis, comme s'il venait de prendre une grande décision, toutes ses expressions faciales et corporelles semblaient se modifier pour prendre une attitude plus prédatrice que le Doctor n'appréciait mais alors pas du tout.

-Non. Dit-il simplement en prenant le ton le plus ferme possible pour immédiatement supprimer cette idée plus que mauvaise de la tête de son ami.

Un ami qui n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter ou à tenir compte de son consentement apparemment puisqu'il se mit à lécher la tente qui se formait dans son pantalon avec une nouvelle vigueur qui finit par faire gémir le Doctor malgré lui. C'était le mauvais son à faire puisqu'une seconde plus tard, le maître le retourna comme une crêpe alors que le Doctor essayait vaguement de rassembler un semblant de penser cohérente pour le faire sortir de cette situation.

-Maître, écoute-moi, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Réussit-il à dire avant de gémir une fois de plus.

Sans trop savoir comment, le Doctor finit par se retrouver sans vêtement et il n'eut même pas le temps de se plaindre sur le déchiquetage à la fois violent et étrangement méthodiques de ceux-ci avant de sentir quelque chose de dur se frotter contre un autre endroit très sensible.

Immédiatement, toutes pensées d'un plan possible pour se sortir de là sortit de son esprit alors qu'il tentait de dire n'importe quoi, mais alors absolument n'importe quoi qui pourrait empêcher le maître de s'approcher plus.

Mais finalement, cela ne servit à rien puisque le maître comme toujours n'écouta pas son plaidoyer et semblait même plus excité par cela alors qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer dans son trou et qu'il frappait sa prostate avec un rythme frénétique qui empêcha le Doctor de retenir le moindre son qui n'aurait normalement pas pu dépasser ses lèvres.

Pour sa plus grande honte, il se sentit se libérer en même temps que le maître. Il n'osait même pas penser aux implications de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si le maître souhaitait un second tour. Ou encore…

Le maître se mit à ronronner une fois de plus et se remit à lécher son cou sans se soucier le moins du monde qu'il venait littéralement de violer son ami le plus proche ou qu'il était malade d'un virus qui le transformait lentement mais sûrement en un guépard humanoïde. Non, tant que celui-ci pouvait lui lécher le cou et le renifler apparemment pas de problème !

Le Doctor soupira.

Et il y avait encore 5 heures et quelques minutes avant que le remède ne soit prêt. Cela allait être une longue très longue mauvaise journée.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, je ne parvenais pas à me sortir cette scène de ma tête après avoir revu les 3 épisodes de Survival de cette saison 20 de la série de 1963 de Doctor Who. Je ne regrette absolument rien.
> 
> N'hésitez surtout pas à placer un commentaire ou une suggestion si jamais vous désirez un autre one-shot. Je suis ouverte à toute demande.


End file.
